


Quinceañera

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mills Family, Post-Canon, Season/Series 07, quinceañera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina and Ella give Lucy one event that their abusers never allowed them to have.





	Quinceañera

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat prompted: Regina and her Latin culture

Regina watched as Lucy entered the ballroom, her hair sprayed into place, tiara on her head. She wore a baby pink gown and was on the arm of her escort, Melody. Her court was nearby, wearing the coordinating white dresses and black tuxes that Lucy, Ella and Regina had worked so hard to pick out for the occasion. The dance floor was surrounded by dozens of tables, set with the exact right shade of pink linens, a centerpiece with pink hyacinths at each one (Lucy’s parents lucky flower, while it still being her favorite color). Off to the side stood the proud parents, hands clasped together, tears in their eyes. Regina could feel them in her own.

It was a day that Regina had dreamed for Lucy since she was born: her Quinceañera. Snow would get the Bat Mitzvah, but Regina would be in charge of the quinces, alongside Ella of course. To have a Latina granddaughter was an amazing gift, something she hadn’t ever expected. Growing up, she hadn’t been able to embrace much of her culture. Cora forced her to hide most of those traditions away, ostracizing Henry Sr.’s family as much as she could. Henry Sr. did what he could to keep the traditions alive, but it wasn’t that easy. When Regina came of age, a Quinceañera wasn’t in the question whatsoever. She knew Ella never got to have one either, thanks to Tremaine.

As a result, they ended up throwing a bit of an over the top affair for Lucy. Anything she wanted she got. Drizella had spent days making the dress, the tiara was one that had been past down for ages on Regina’s father’s side and there was probably more chocolate than even Emma could eat in one sitting. No matter what, it would be worth it, just to get to share this tradition with her granddaughter.

Lucy danced with her court, before doing the father/daughter one with Henry. Regina thought about what Cora had said, how she didn’t even know to dance, how would she have been able to do so with her own father. God, she was so happy that Lucy didn’t have to go through what she had.

A hand fell onto her bare shoulder. “It’s bittersweet, huh?”

Regina looked up to find Ella standing there. “You could say that. I’m so happy for her…”

“But you think about yours.” Ella nodded. “Mine would’ve been all in blue.”

Regina smiled. “Purples. With a mocha fudge cake.”

Ella had a dreamy look on her face herself. “I don’t care what I have to do, I will never let Lucy feel the way Tremaine made me.”

“I always felt that way with Henry. I used Cora as a compass. She was the wrong way. I know why she was the way…but still.”

Their eyes stayed on the floor, watching the lights of their life dance. “Thank you, for helping me with all of this.”

“Always.”

Ella kissed her cheek. “Te amo, Mamí.”

Regina grinned, a tear falling down her cheek. “Te amo, mija.”


End file.
